The Shadowland
by Alchemystik
Summary: There is a place where dreams come true whether you want them to or not... Join ten year old Wyatt Halliwell and his little brother Chris as they embark on a quest to find the great wizard Merlin... until a miscast spell sends them to the Shadowland.
1. Chapter 1

The Shadowlands

An Overview

By: Alchemystik

Ten-year-old Wyatt Halliwell and his little brother Chris, age eight, embark on the adventure of a lifetime; A search for the legendary wizard, Merlin. But a mis-cast spell leaves the brothers not in Camelot, but in The Shadowlands, a utopian-type world where all your wishes become reality...

Whether you want them too, or not.

"...and Arthur scampered of into the forest in search of more nuts. Ok, guys, more tomorrow night. "

Piper Halliwell closed the book entitled " The Legend Of Merlin " and winced as ten year old Wyatt and eight year old Chris started to protest. Loudly,

" More, Mommy! MORE! " Chris pleaded, and then howled as Wyatt elbowed him.

" Quiet, Chris! Just one more chapter, Mom...please??? " Wyatt said, sweetly, batted his long eye lashes at his exasperated mother.

" No. " Piper snapped, hauling Chris out of Wyatt's bed and carrying him to his own, " You know the rules. Three chapters a night, no more. But, if you two don't behave, I'll cut it down to two chapters! "

Wyatt scowled, but held his tongue. His father, Leo Wyatt, had been on a mission for the Elders for the past three weeks, and Mom's temper was becoming shorter as Leo's absence grew longer.

Chris pouted, his arms folded over his chest. Piper bit her lip to hold back a grin as she looked at her youngest son. " He looks just like his aunt Phoebe did when she didn't get her own way. " Piper thought to herself, and then eased him down on his pillow, smoothing the covers over his shoulders.

Chris adored his pretty mother, and couldn't stay upset with her for very long. He grinned, his face beginning to lose the pudginess of babyhood, and held his arms up. Piper smiled and hugged him tight, kissing his soft cheek.

" I love you, Chris-Bear. " She whispered.

" I love you, Mommy. " he said with a smile, snuggling aganist her softness.

Covering him up and placing a last kiss on his dark blond hair, she moved over to Wyatt's bed.

" Ok, mister, settle it down. " Piper said with tender exasperation. Her eldest was a bundle of non-stop energy, and even now, at the end of a long and busy day, Wyatt was holding an imaginary battle with some toys.

" Aw, Mom! Can't I stay up for a little while longer? Huh? " Wyatt asked, staring up at her with long-lashed green eyes. Eyes so much like his father's...

" Tomorrow's another day, Champ. Down you go. "

" I love you, Wyatt. "

Wyatt scowled at his mother for a second, and then grinned, showing a loose tooth.

" I love you, too, Mom. " he answered, hugging her tightly.

Piper smiled and brushed the wavy blond hair off his forehead, " I'll be back with your drink in just a minute. "

Wyatt's power was rapidly outstripping his ability to control it, and in desperation, Leo and Piper, with her sisters encouragement and blessings, now administered a nightly power blocker...

For Wyatt could make dreams come true. Literally.


	2. Chapter 2

The Shadowlands

Personal Lives, Private Demons

By: Alchemystik

A weary Piper made her way down the stairs, intent on mixing the night binding potion for Wyatt. 

But all thoughts of potions fled as she reaches the foyer and heard Phoebe yell..

" Incoming! "

Spinning around, she saw her sisters in the dining room, diving for cover as a Creeper loomed above them.

Piper deploys the hands, dissolving the still-forming demon...

" What the hell is going on?! " She seethed, " We're under attack night and day! "

Paige and Phoebe helped each other off the floor, and exchanged nervous glances. They both agreed on why the attacks have escalated, but how did they explain it all to Piper?

Piper stormed into the living room, slumping down on the sofa. Her temples were throbbing, and she rested her head briefly on the back of the couch, closing her eyes.

She understood Leo's absence. After four years of probation due to the Avatar fiasco, Leo had been reinstated, first as a whitelighter, then as an Elder. He had demanded and received certain concessions; he would not leave his wife and children again, he would be the first married Elder. He would continue to be The Charmed Ones whitelighter and would oversee his sons' magical training.

The Elders weren't exactly thrilled, so Leo had struck a bargain. He would be available to travel on missions that required an Elder's presence, but he would reside in his home, and raise his boys with Piper. Unfortunately, the missions were coming at more frequent intervals, and the duration was increasing. This time, he had been gone for three weeks, and Piper was unsure when he was due back.

She missed him like crazy, and so did the boys. They were always much better behaved when their father was at home, and Piper's sisters weren't much help.

Besides being caught up in their own lives, Phoebe and Paige adored their nephews and tended to be over-indulgant. Phoebe and Wyatt were literally inseparable on the weekends, and Paige, who was Chris's champion, usually took him out with her whenever possible. Many weekends, Piper found herself home alone as her sons and their aunts pursued their own agenda.

She sighed, and opened her eyes. Her sisters were standing about ten feet away, engrossed in a earnest discussion...

" What? " Piper asked suspiciously, and the other two jumped and flushed guiltily.

" No-nothing. " Phoebe stammers, jabbing an elbow into Paige's rib cage.

" Uh huh. " Piper said, lifting an eyebrow. " I KNOW you two way too well to fall for that one anymore. Spill it. "

Paige ignored Phoebe's hissing and head shaking and sat down next to Piper.

" I have a theory. Now, before you freak out, I want to stress that's it's just a theory. Ok? No freaking. "

" Why is it when you say something like that, I know I'm going to end up freaking out anyway? " Piper grumped.

" 'Cause you're a drama queen? " Paige quipped, crossing her eyes in response to Piper's stuck-out tongue.

Phoebe blew out an irritated sigh, " Can we just do this?! I've got a date tonight, and I need to get ready! "

Piper and Paige shared a telling look and rolled their eyes in unison.

" Oh, dear. " Piper snark, " The world will come to an end if you aren't perfectly attired and coiffed, when Mr. "Gotrocks" shows up! "

Paige giggled as Phoebe glared at her older sister, " That's not nice, and stop calling him that! Adam can't help the fact that he was born rich! "

" Oh, is Adam rich? " Paige dead-panned, " I would've never guessed that; except for the fact that he mentions it EVERY TIME I see him. "

" And twice on Sundays. " Piper added, trying to repress her laughter. Phoebe got extremely put out by her sisters dislike of her current beau, and Piper, who truly loved her sister, didn't want to intentionally hurt her.

Phoebe continued to glare, and then shook her head. Those two were impossible! No matter how sweet and respectful Adam Emerson was when he came to the manor, Piper and Paige still made fun of him, were still politely cool to him.

Still didn't like him.

So, maybe he wasn't charming, suave and worldly. He got rashes if he did anything considered outdoor-like activity, and he was allergic to fifty six different types of mold. He didn't like sports, wasn't a fan of music or theater, and didn't really care for travel. He wasn't super smart, but neither was she, so that was no big deal. He wasn't a very good businessman, but his father, the philanthropist Walter Emerson was very rich. An very substantial check arrived weekly, allowing Adam to pursue a more leisurely live style.

Ok, he was also younger than Phoebe by five years, but c'mon, even that wasn't such a big deal in this day and age, was it? She liked him, he treated her like a queen, taking her to expensive and exclusive places to dine and relax, even risking an allergy attack to take her for a carriage ride down by the beach. He made her laugh. He made her forget the darker days.

Neither one of her sisters could understand what the bright, bubbly and athletic Phoebe saw in the man they snidely referred to as the 24kt. couch potato. Well...

They could see only one reason Phoebe was attracted to Adam...

He bore a striking resemblance to Cole Turner, the vanquished half-demon half-human who so far, had been the love of Phoebe's life. The same cool, handsome dark looks, sea colored eyes, athletic build.

It was never spoken of between the three of them, but the obvious likeness disturbed Paige and Piper. Would Phoebe ever truly let go of the past?

Paige's voice broke through both Piper and Phoebe's reverie...

"...so, because Wyatt is growing up and manifestating new powers all the time, I think they act like a..I don't know..a beacon. Demons are drawn to his powers. "

Piper thought for a moment and then frowned, " Why would evil be drawn to good powers? Makes no sense. They know they can't steal them, so..."

Phoebe and Paige exchanged a somber look, which their eagle-eyed older sister caught immediately.

" Oh no you don't! " Piper said with irritation, " Don't you two even THINK of going down that road again! That was then, that future no longer exists! Wyatt is good! "

Piper was up on her feet, her fists clenched, " I can't believe you'd even think that they would be drawn to Wyatt's powers because they aren't pure! He's learning to control them! God! You two just piss me the hell off when you do this! "

With a final furious gaze, Piper flew out of the room and back up the stairs. In the distance, they heard the bedroom door slam shut, and then nothing but silence.

Paige groaned, and leaned back, " What in the hell is wrong with her?! We've never...! "

" I know, sweetie. " Phoebe answered, quietly, slinging a comforting arm around Paige's slender shoulders. " Piper is being pursued by her own demons, and only she can do something about it. "

" She's the one who can't let go of the past. " Paige said, rubbing her head against Phoebe's. " I wish I knew how to help her. "

" I do, too. " Phoebe admitted.

The two sisters sat quietly together, neither one aware that Wyatt hadn't received his night binding potion...

Wyatt waited and waited, but his Mother never came back. It was the first time that something had interferred with the ritual of his night-time drink. He had finally figured out what the drink was for, and had squirmed a bit with shame. He knew he wasn't suppose to use his powers without permission and supervision, but it was so hard to remember sometimes. But, then again, the reason for the night-time drink wasn't entirely his fault. He HAD used his powers when he wasn't supposed to, though...

Like the time he and Chris were at the playground, and that older boy had pushed Chris down and then kicked him. Chris's lip had bled and he had started to cry, which made Wyatt so mad! Even though Chris was a pest at times, Wyatt loved his little brother, and was fiercely protective of him. Without even thinking, he had used his telekinesis, and flung the boy about ten feet away He then grabbed Chris and ran home before the boy could even react. When he told his father about the bully, and what he had done, Leo had given a sigh, and rubbed his forehead. In a quiet voice, he asked Wyatt about the bully, and Wyatt had told him everything he knew. Daddy had patted him on the back and told him that they would talk about it later. He then told Wyatt to take Chris to see Mommy, and had left the house.

Piper had clucked over Chris's swollen lip and had praised Wyatt for bringing his brother home right away. Wyatt had smiled, but his tummy felt a bit sick. Daddy was upset that he had used his powers in public, and was even more upset that Wyatt had used his powers in anger. That was bad. His parents said that he had a very great gift, but he had to learn how to control it, or it would control him. You never ever hurt someone just because they hurt you or were mean. Demons did that, not good witches. And Wyatt and Chris were good witches. At least, that's what Mommy said.

He remembered listening outside his parents' door that night, knowing that he was the topic of discussion...

"...dusted the boy and his parents, then went and dusted the whole playground, just in case. "

Mommy was quiet for a minute and then spoke, " You want to do it, don't you? "

Now Daddy was quiet, and Mommy's voice sounded teary. " He's just a littie boy. "

" I know he is, Piper. " Leo had said, softly, " That's why binding them now is a good idea. You can unbind them later, and start to teach him again when he's a bit older. "

" He's a good boy! " Mommy had cried, and Daddy had agreed..

" Yes, he is, but he's young and he doesn't understand. Do you remember what happened when he was real little? "

" The Cleaners. " Mommy had said, sounding so sad.

" The Cleaners. " Daddy had echoed, " We don't want them back again, honey. "

Mommy and Daddy were quiet after that, and Wyatt had picked up his old teddy bear and tiptoed back to bed. The battle over Wyatt's powers, though, raged through the household, with both of his aunts defending them. Wyatt was powerful, he just needed guidance! Besides, who knew when some demon too big for even the Charmed Ones to handle might drop by. Wyatt could come in handy. Not long after that, his parents decided to bind his powers if they were going to go away somewhere, and whenever he went to sleep. He knew that once he had dreamed about something big and scary. and had awakened to find his frightened family gathered around him...

" Oh My God, did you see the size of that thing?! " Aunt Phoebe had whispered.

" Shh! " Daddy had said, and then had picked up Wyatt and put him on his lap. He told him that it wasn't his fault that he could dream things alive, that he had a very special power, but until he was older and could control it, they would have to put it away for awhile. He would have to drink a warm, fruity drink each night, and then no more things would come alive at night.

" What he needs is a magical tutor. " Aunt Paige had muttered, " He needs a Merlin of his own. "

Aunt Paige had winked at him and he had grinned back at her. She knew how much he loved his King Arthur movies and stories, how he wished he had a Merlin, just like Arthur had when he was a little boy.

" Right. " Mommy had snapped, " Why don't we just give the old guy a call and see if he has room in class for Wyatt?! "

Daddy had shooed his Mommy and Aunts from the room and had tucked him in and sat by him for awhile.

Daddy was usually a pretty fun guy, but he could also be very serious, especially about magic. Daddy had an important job in the magical world, and was constantly reminding Wyatt of his destiny...

" Someday, you'll help magical and non-magical people get along, and no more de..bad magical guys will be around. You'll be a very great man, Wyatt, and your powers must be used for good only. Remember that. "

Wyatt had remembered...kinda.

He rubbed his eyes, listening to his little brother's soft breathing from across the room. It would be so cool to have a teacher like Merlin, so he could learn to control his powers, and be good and help everyone someday.

Wyatt sat bolt upright in bed.

Merlin!

Why didn't he ask Merlin for help? He could cast a spell, go to Camelot and ask Arthur where Merlin was, visit him and be home by breakfast! That wouldn't be a bad thing to use his powers for. He wanted to learn how to be good, to be powerful and helpful, and Merlin could teach him! Maybe he'd even turn Wyatt into a squirrel or a bird! That would be awesome!

Wyatt threw back the covers and jumped out of bed. He hurriedly dressed and then found his old backpack from the last school year. He'd be going to 5th grade in a few weeks and would have a brand new one, so he emptied out the old one and began to stuff it with clean socks and underwear. Mom was always saying how you should have clean socks and underwear.

He tried to open and close the drawers as quietly as possible, but Chris awoke, and saw him.

" Wy? Is it morning? " Chris whispered, rubbing his eyes with his fists.

" Nope. Go back to sleep. "

" Why are you dressed? Where you going? Huh? "

Wyatt blew out a sigh. No way Chris was going to keep quiet, Wyatt shrugged, Oh well, let the little pest come with him. After all, Chris had powers too, and even if he wasn't a Chosen One like Wyatt, he was still the son of a Charmed One. He needed to learn, too.

" Shh! Listen, get up and get dressed. We're going to go see Merlin and get taught about our magic! "

Chris scurried out of bed, and Wyatt helped the younger boy dress and pack.

" What about food, Wy? We'll starve! "

Wyatt smiled, " No we won't, silly! I've got some Fun Fruits and Nilla wafers right here. You go to the bathroom, 'cause it'll be a long trip, and I'll sneak downstairs and get some juice packs. "

Chris nodded, his eyes big and round, " Is it ok with Mommy that we go? "

Wyatt hesitated. He didn't want to lie, because that was bad, too, but he didn't want Chris to get upset, either. Chris always tried to be a good boy, and he wouldn't like it if Mommy worried...and if Daddy found out eventually.

" Sure it is, little guy. " Wyatt said, in his best grown-up big brother voice, " But why don't you leave them a note so they know we decided to go tonight. Hurry up, and be really quiet. " He added, and Chris nodded again, and did as he was told.

Wyatt looed at his book and about King Arthur...

" Camelot! That's where we'll go and see the King! I don't know where Merlin lives; maybe in a tree and in a cave in the forest, but Arthur can help us! "

Wyatt tiptoed down the darkened staircase and got juice and other snacks from the kitchen. By the time he made his way upstairs again, Chris was ready, and big smile on his face.

" How we going to go? Magic? Are you going to rhyme, Wy?! "

Rhyming was something else they weren't suppose to do, but it was better to go by magic. Mom would be very upset if she found out they were walking by the big road at night. Better to rhyme.

As Wyatt thought hard about words to use, Chris busied himself writing the " letter" to their parents. Since he was just learning cursive writing, so the letter consisted of a few carefully executed block letters and two sticks fugures with backpacks and a book, holding hands.

" There! " He said, outloud, " Now Mom and Dad will know we're going to see Merlin. "

Dropping the paper on the nightstand between their beds, he grabbed his old baseball hat, stuck it on his head, and went to stand by Wyatt.

Wyatt had his eyes closed and was muttering to himself, but then he grinned and took Chris's hand.

" Ok, ready? "

Chris nodded and Wyatt recited the words to his travel spell...

"Long time ago, far, far away,  
In Camelot we want to stay  
We gotta find Merlin, we gotta get taught.  
Let's get going before we get caught!"

A flash of light filled the room and as it died down, all that was left was a little boy's note... 

" MOMMY,

WENT TO FIND MERLIN AND GET TAUGHT.

LOVE, WY & CHRIS " 


	3. Chapter 3

The Shadowlands

The Lost Boys

By: Alchemystik

" Let me go! " Wyatt yelled, struggling against the arm that held him. He could hear Chris crying, and he struggled all the more furiously. No one picked on his little brother! Chris was scared, and that just made Wyatt madder.

" Ye just settle yourself, young master! " An old man's voice said in a friendly manner, " No one's going to hurt ye or the wee one. "

The man nudged open the door to the small cottage just inside the gate, and placed the two boys down. As he turned to close the rough hewned door, Wyatt grabbed ahold of Chris and pulled him close.

" You ok? " Wyatt asked in a low voice, and Chris gulped once and nodded.

The two small boys huddled together on the packed earth floor as the old man closed and bolted the door and stumped over to the big fireplace that filled the back wall of the cottage. He leaned over and stirred the logs, sending a flash of light and warmth into the room.

Wyatt looked around the room, fearfully. It was dark and smoky; all he could see was a long wooden table with two benchs and a big chair with carved arms. Two candles stood on the table, casting their light upon one of the biggest books the two boys had ever seen! It was even bigger than the Book of Shadows that sat in their Attic at home...

" Well, now. " The man said, turning to face them, " And who might you two be? "

Chris pressed closer to his big brother, staring up at the man standing over them. He was tall and very skinny, with long white hair tied back in the way that Mama sometimes wore her hair. Some kind of tail, but Chris couldn't remember exactly what the word was. The man had a long white beard, too, and little glasses that perched right on the end of a long pointy nose. He was wearing a long blue...dress?

Men didn't wear dresses here, did they?!

" Wy! " Chris whispered, " Why is he wearin' a dress? "

" Shh! " Wyatt whispered back, crossly, and then looked up at the man, who was waiting patiently.

" I'm Wyatt Matthew Halliwell, and this is my little brother Chris. "

" Hmmm..." The man murmured, and then made his way to the big chair. " Well, come along, sit down here by the fire, then. Tell me why you're here, my small travelers. "

Wyatt tugged on Chris's hand, leading him to the bench the man was pointing to. He might be a " Stranger " , but he seemed kind and there was something familiar about him. Something that made both boys feel at ease.

" Are ye hungry? " The man asked, and Wyatt was about to say no, just to be polite, when Chris's stomach rumbled. The younger boy giggled shyly as the man grinned at him, and Wyatt nodded.

" Yes, we're hungry...Sir. "

Manners, Mama always told them. Mind your manners at all times.

" Hmm..." The man said again, and then snapped his fingers. In an instant warm bread and butter appeared, along with big cups with handles that held warm apple cider.

" You're magic! " Chris cried, excitedly, and Wyatt relaxed. This was why the man seemed familiar...

He was magical, too.

Leo took a sip of coffee and smiled as his wife chatted on and on about their sons, the sisters, the club, the demons who had stopped by, everything that had happened in his absence.

Finally, when she paused for a breath, he stretched and stood up. The sun had risen, but as tired as he was, he couldn't wait another moment to see his two boys.

But just as he told Piper he'd be right back down, Phoebe burst into the kitchen followed closely by Paige.

" Leo! " Phoebe shrieked, throwing her arms around him, while Paige hugged him from the other side.

" So, tell us! How did the mission go? Are the Goblins going to behave or not? " Paige asked.

" Oh, never mind about that! " Phoebe said, plunging into her rendition of the events that had taken place, and with a sigh, Leo sank back down in his chair. The boys would be up shortly...

What was a few more minutes?

"...so, I told Chris we need to get taught, and since Merlin was the best Wizard ever, he should be the one to do it. I guess we messed up the spell, 'cause it was 'pose to take us to Merlin. "

Wyatt shrugged, then popped the last bite of bread into his mouth while the old man, whose name was Ferric, nodded with a twinkle in his bright blue eyes.

" Well, your spell worked just fine, Wyatt. " Ferric said, kindly, " For the big castle is indeed Merlin's home. The problem is that Merlin rarely visits here anymore. "

" Why not? " Chris asked, then yawned hugely. After being up all night, and all the excitement of their journey, the little boy was exhausted.

Ferric stood up and snapped his fingers again. The boys found that their wooden bench had just become a soft bed, with lots of warm covers.

" You two need a short rest, so come along, off with the boots and breeches and I'll tell you the story of Merlin and Vivienne..."

Both boys obeyed, too tired to argue. As the crawled back into the bed and pulled the covers up, Ferric stirred the fire once more.

" Now then. Many years ago, when Merlin was a younger man, he used to spend many days and nights in the forest, for he said you can learn much from the creatures who live there. "

" Like the deer? " Wyatt asked, his eyes shining. This was even better than Mom's bedtime storybook! A REAL Wizard was telling them the story of the REAL Merlin!

Ferric smiled, and sat back down in his chair, reaching for his pipe. Lighting it from one of the guttering candles, he leaned back and blew smoke rings into the air.

" Not quite like deer, young one. I'm speaking of Satyrs and Elves, and, of course, Fairies. "

The two brothers looked at each other and nodded solemnly. Only a real magic guy would know about fairies. One had come to their house once, but she was very little and spoke in a funny way. Mama and Aunt Phoebe had talked with her, while Aunt Paige took them outside. When Wyatt had asked about the fairy, Aunt Paige said that she was a Princess who needed help defeated the trolls who were always trying to eat the fairies.

Wyatt had thought about that, and then had asked Aunt Paige if fairies tasted good. She had laughed and explained that some magical creatures ate others not as food, but as a means of gaining strength and power.

Wyatt thought that was kinda boring, so he hadn't asked anymore. Now, they were going to hear more about the magical creatures.

Ferric continued, " There are many different types of magical creatures, and some fairies are small and not very bright, while the Fairy Folk look like humans, and are extremely intelligent.

Now, the Fairy Folk in this part of our world kept pretty much to themselves. You can't see them unless you really pay attention, and they didn't have much to do with the likes of humans. To them, humans were little better than barbarians. "

" What's that? " Chris piped up, and Ferric explained;

" A barbarian is a person who...let's see..."

" I know! " Wyatt said, excitedly. " It's like a guy who chews with his mouth open and doesn't say please and thank you! "

" No manners? " Chris asked, cocking his head.

" Nope, no manners. " Wyatt told him and Ferric laughed.

" Close enough. Well, one day when Merlin was a young man, he came acrossed a lovely lady sitting by a beautiful little lake. This was Vivienne, the Fairy Folk Princess; one look at her and Merlin was lost. The King & Queen were against their daughter marrying a mortal, but once they realized that Merlin was talented Wizard, they gave their consent. "

Chris had fallen asleep, but Wyatt waited breathlessly. This was so cool! Better than Mom's dumb ole storybook.

" Then what happened?! " Wyatt asked, urging Ferric onward.

Ferric smiled at the enthusiasm, but quickly looked sober. " Now, you know well enough that there is many types of magic. White magic, which was what Merlin practiced, and darker magic...which Vivienne preferred. "

Wyatt's mouth made a soundless " Oh "! Vivienne used dark magic, and his parents and aunts had told him that he never ever had anything to do with people like that.

Ferric nodded, " It broke Merlin's heart, and he tried desperately to turn her to the side of light. Vivienne loved her husband, and for awhile gave up the practice of dark magic, but..."

" Once you visit the dark side, it's difficult to leave it behind. Now, Vivienne lives high on a mountain, ruling as one of the darkest Sorcerers this land has every known. Her mountain and the valley below it is known as The Shadowlands. "

" Where's Merlin? " Wyatt broke in, anxious to hear the answer. " We came here to see Merlin, to get taught by him! "

Ferric shrugged, " Merlin lives deep in the forest, in a small cottage just like this one. He works to keep the people in this land safe from Vivienne's dark magic. "

Wyatt's head drooped; he was so tired! Merlin wasn't too far away, and maybe after a little nap, Ferric would tell him and Chris how to get there.

Ferric stood up and gently pushed Wyatt down next to his sleeping brother.

" Rest, young one. Rest and I will be here when you awaken. "

Wyatt nodded and snuggled down into the warm covers. In an instant, he, too, had drifted off...

Leo stood up again, and made his way to the kitchen door.

" Where are you going? " Phoebe asked from her perch on the kitchen table.

Leo smiled and stretched his tired muscles, " I'm going to see my boys, I missed them alot. "

Phoebe looked at Piper and then back at Leo, a puzzled look on her face.

" The boys aren't upstairs, I thought they were in the sunroom watching t.v. "

" What do you mean they're not upstairs? " Piper asked, moving towards the door.

As she and Leo raced from the room towards the stairs, everyone's heart beat faster.

Paige and Phoebe searched the downstairs rooms, and met the worried parents on the upstairs landing.

Phoebe shook her head, " Nothing. "

" Their backpacks are gone, and so are their jackets. " Leo observed, " Wherever they are, it looks like they left voluntarily. "

Piper was picking up dirty clothes, trying to get a feel for whatever else could be missing from the room. Something that could be a clue.

Phoebe and Paige joined Piper as Leo finished searching the upstairs rooms and the Attic.

Phoebe reached for the book laying by the side of the bed, and gasped as a premonition hit her.

" What?! " Piper asked, anxiously, What did you see?! "

Phoebe held up the book and pointed mutely towards the picture of the forest and castle on the cover.

" They're in the woods?! " Piper shrilled, and stumbled backwards into Paige's arms.

" No. " Phoebe told her, shaking her head. " They went to visit Merlin. "

" Merlin?! " Piper gasped, tears starting to flow down her cheeks, " How can they go see a fictional character?! "

" Merlin was real. " A stricken Leo said from the doorway. " But, we need to find them before they wander too close to the Shadowlands. "

" The Shadowlands? " Paige queried, looking confused. " What's that? "

" A place where all thoughts and dreams come true; whether you want them to or not. " A somber Leo answered.

Piper looked striken and collapsed in Phoebe's arms, but Paige exchanged a look fraught with significance with Leo...

Wyatt possessed the power of thought projection. Who knows what beings could eminate from that young and talented mind? 


End file.
